Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Auditions ~Ichiban Onna 2014~
'Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Auditions ~Ichiban Onna 2014~ '(幸せのじかん第 9 世代オーディション ～ 一番恩納 2014年 ~ ) is Happy Jikan's ninth generation auditions. They officially began May 21, 2014 and ended August 11, 2014. Audition Details *Application Requirements :Girls aged 10-17 are allowed to participate (If you originally signed up for the audition in 2013,but you age over 17,you are still allowed to audition) *Total Applicants :(As of May 2014) 12,837 Chinese Girls/2,056 Taiwanese Girls *Training Camp Choreographers :Usa & Usagi (Happy Jikan's Choreographers) *Brodcast: On The Girls Live (July 15, 2014 - T August 9, 2014) First Round *The first round began on May 21. Second Round The second round started on May 22. Each girl's profile will be viewed by Akami, who will then arbitrarily select the ones she wants to go onto the third round. All the candidates will be interviewed as well. Third Round The third round began on June 13, in Shanghai. From there, they will be selected, and invited in Training Camp in Tokyo, Japan. Chinese and Taiwanese trainees join this round. *Voice - Give me Love (Morning Musume.) *Dance - YES! The Solution (Happy Jikan) The third round ended June 29, 2014. Fourth Round The fourth round began July 6, 2014. The candidate will gather in Tokyo, where they will recieve free Japanese lessons for three weeks, and are also given a "History test" (Tested to see how much they know about Happy Jikan). Final Round The final round began July 20, 2014. Finalists were taken to a training camp in Tokyo, where they will recieve vocal and dancing lessons. The finalists will seperately record "Kaze ni Fukarete" (Juice=Juice), and dance in a group to "Happy Jikan Qīnfàn" (Happy Jikan). The final round ended on August 11, 2014. '8 girls '''were chosen for the final round: *Long Haru, age 15 *Ding Xia, age 14 *Rei Meifei, age 14 *Jiang Jei, age 13 *Wen Qiuyue, age 12 *Yin Qiu, age 12 *Hao Xiang, age 11 *Pan Ning, age 11 Results The results were announced August 13, 2014 at the Happy Jikan Live 2014 Natsu Tokyo Dome ~ Happy Challenge! ~. The ninth generation members are: ninthgeneration.PNG|Winners (Rei Meifei and Long Haru) *Long Haru *Rei Meifei Trivia *Akami took over the auditions as the main judge due to Tsunku's sickness. *Tsunku's statement about the auditions was: "''This time,I want a girl who can just walk into Happy Jikan and have the "I'm Number One" aura. Not too boostful and laid back,but a girl who can give off the sense of a new rival within the members.I am not really looking for vocal or dancing talent,but the original idol aura. That does not mean I am going to choose a weak singer and a weak dancer though.". *The auditions were originally set to begin on August 12,2013.In a Youtube video, Tsunku stated that he postponed the auditions to 2014. *Youtube Cover artist Jei participated in the audition *Failed auditionees were allowed to join the Hello!Project Foreigners. * Long Haru didn't participate in part of the 4th round due to being fluent in Japanese, but had to take the "History Test". Category:Happy Jikan Category:2014 Auditions Category:Happy Jikan Auditions Category:Happy Jikan Ninth Generation